


A un passante

by arivederlestelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam-centric, M/M, poesia, primo incontro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivederlestelle/pseuds/arivederlestelle
Summary: Basta un istante a stravolgere una vita intera, basta un passante per morire e rinascere in quello stesso istante.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A un passante

_Ero per strada, in mezzo al suo clamore._  
_Esile e alta, maestà di dolore,_  
_una donna è passata. Con un gesto sovrano_  
_l'orlo della sua veste sollevò con la mano._

_Era agile e fiera, le sue gambe eran quelle_  
_d'una scultura antica. Ossesso, istupidito,_  
_bevevo nei suoi occhi vividi di tempesta_  
_la dolcezza che incanta e il piacere che uccide._

_Un lampo... e poi il buio! - Bellezza fuggitiva_  
_che con un solo sguardo m'hai chiamato da morte,_  
_non ti vedrò più dunque che al di là della vita,_

_che altrove, là, lontano - e tardi, e forse mai?_  
_Tu ignori dove vado, io dove sei sparita;_  
_so che t'avrei amata, e so che tu lo sai!_

_-A una passante, Charles Baudelaire_

  
Ricordo quel giorno.  
 _Passeggiavo_ pensando al niente che avevo da fare. Guardavo la gente che affollava la strada, seduta nei bar o a percorrere i marciapiedi affollati.  
Non c'era silenzio, la via traboccava di _suoni_ : il vociare scomposto, la musica leggera di qualche locale, le risate di ragazzi allegri e spensierati, le richieste dei mendicanti, le chitarre dei cantanti di strada.  
Mi piace osservare, quel giorno amai farlo.  
Proseguivo a passo lento, ché tanto non avevo fretta di raggiungere qualcuno.   
Tolsi gli occhiali da sole perché volevo vedere meglio la vita che passava davanti a me, libero da uno schermo filtro di colore; li posai sulla testa, incastrando il ciuffo sotto il loro peso leggero.  
Tornai a concentrarmi e a fissare lo sguardo davanti a me. E me lo ricordo: fu in quel momento.  
Apparve nitidamente sbiadito, _velato da uno strato di tristezza solenne_. Era _magro_ , il suo corpo sembrava piegarsi al dolore che lo incorniciava; eppure il suo portamento _fiero_ si mostrava intransigente, come incapace di adattarsi a quella non regalità.  
Evidentemente sentì caldo: si levò la nera giacca di pelle scoprendo le sue esili braccia, e mostrò le sue mani, che mi parvero graziose e dimora di dolcezza. Le adoperò per legare la giacca intorno al bacino e per poi accarezzare un indomito ciuffo corvino, fiero come lui. Stendendosi così, la maglietta nera che costringeva il suo petto _si sollevò_ , scoprendo una porzione di pelle che catturò immediatamente il mio sguardo.  
Osservai quella striscia spingendomi anche oltre, a quelle _gambe_ lunghe che vennero ai miei occhi come _appartenenti a un Apollo scolpito_. Le percorsi ammaliato, asservito alla loro forma _incantatrice_.   
Mi sentii imbevuto di _piacere_. E per non lasciarmi morire nell'ubriachezza di quell'istante provai a imprigionare i suoi occhi nei miei.   
Fallii.  
Furono i suoi a imprigionare i miei, a parlare loro di un nero che nascondeva una storia.   
Li guardai per sfuggire alla morte, che eppure mi colse ugualmente. Perché i suoi occhi erano più _assassini_ delle sue gambe divine, e in quel lasso di tempo che valse quanto l'infinito mi proiettarono in un futuro che non s'avverò mai. Mi mostrarono insieme la _dolcezza_ dell'attenzione e della cura ai dettagli e il _piacere_ più umano di notti di fuoco.  
 _M'uccisero_ , soffocato al di sotto della loro essenza.  
Non fui solo imbevuto di piacere. Mi sentii _assente a me stess_ o: c'ero, ma ero altrove, sospeso fra parole d'amore e sorrisi d'affetto.   
Il rumore della strada tacque, o forse furono le mie orecchie a sbarrare l'ingresso a qualsiasi suono. Fui devoto soltanto a lui in quel momento, disabile ad altre attività.  
Fui suo, mentalmente e fisicamente.   
Mi pervase un senso di appartenenza che mai più provai in seguito.  
Ogni respiro che esalai fu rivolto a lui.  
Sembrò un'eternità. Ma mi accorsi che si trattò di un _istante_ soltanto quando si confuse tra la folla, sfuggendo alla mia attenzione, al mio bisogno di lui. Lo persi di vista e non lo ritrovai più.  
Mi sentii uno _stupido_ per essermelo fatto scappare.  
La sua _bellezza_ mi restò impressa nella mente; ricordai la sua presenza mentre riprendevo a camminare, mentre percorrevo i miei anni. Senza scordarlo mai, senza scordare mai chi oltre di morte, lo capii dopo, _m'aveva acceso di vita_.   
La sua _bellezza_ rimase con lui: non la incontrai mai più.  
Mi resi conto che fummo soltanto _passanti_ , e che saremmo stati di nuovo passanti dopo i nostri anni, oltre la vita, quella che lui possedeva e che sempre lui mi aveva donato.  
Ci saremmo incrociati, sperai, _nello spazio che non esiste_ , quello che chiamano Paradiso, tra il bianco delle nuvole e l'azzurro di un cielo che si estende sconfinato, incurante delle epoche che passano.  
Vivendo ricordo di aver avuto paura: e se l'incontro fosse arrivato troppo _tardi_? Se non ci fosse stato _mai_?   
In quei momenti ero solito affogare ancora nel ricordo.   
Capitò tante volte, ovunque, quando non avrei voluto, quando non sarebbe stato opportuno. Capitò perché ricordavo ancora troppo bene le sue mani e le sue gambe da divinità immortalata nel marmo bianco.   
Non conobbi mai nemmeno il suo nome: per me fu un passante.  
Non scoprii _dove_ sparì, e lui _ignorò_ il mio andare, la mia direzione, ma non il mio essere passato.  
Perché fummo passanti l'uno per l'altro.   
Perché _seppi_ sempre - e lo so ancora oggi - _che l'avrei amato tanto_ , se non fossimo stati semplici passanti.  
Perché seppi sempre - e lo so ancora oggi - che _lui sapeva_ , che anche lui _m'avrebbe amato tanto_.  



End file.
